LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 51 - Myotismon's Lair! The Prison
Narrator: During the battle in the city, Sonic headed to the top of a tower in the hopes of finding Myotismon. But he finds instead the Suppression Squad. He defeated them, but a trap by them made Sonic fall into a deep unknown new area. "Sonic looks around seeing nothing but traps and lava below him" Sonic: What is this place? There's nowhere to go but forward... I'll need to be careful. This place is filled with Myotismon's booby traps. And I don't think I would care to fall in that lava. All right... here we go. "Sonic starts going forward a little but stops when once again hears loud speakers going off" Myotismon: Ah ha ha ha ha! You're going to be torn pieces, Sonic! Do you really think you'll make it out of here alive!? It's so entertaining watching you run from my little traps down there. Oh, and I've got even scarier traps in store later! Ba ha ha ha ha! "The loud speakers turn off" Sonic: All right then, Myotismon...bring it. "Sonic travels though the death trap fill area and avoids deadly blades, buzz saws, and weapons shooting at him in hopes of knocking off where he's standing and have him fall in the lava" Sonic: Where did a place like this come from? Am I underground or something? I find it amazing how he was able to get all this together. But it won't stop me! I'll find Myotismon and defeat him! "Sonic continues to dodging traps and various of other things with in this lava filled death trap" Sonic: I wonder how the others are doing? How Silver and Blaze are doing with Jafar? I need to hurry and find a way out of here so I can get to them. "Sonic keeps dodges more traps" Sonic: Speaking of Jafar...I have not seen Maleficent yet. Wonder what she's up to? "Sonic dodges more traps" Sonic: And then there's Sarah...what is she up to? I gotta stay focused. I think I'm almost out of here. "Sonic evades more traps and finally arrives at a door way. Sonic enters the room" "Sonic enters room with a number of cages all but two holding a bag inside. And each bag is moving" Sonic: What is this? "Goes up to a cage" This cage... What's it holding? Wait...this bag is moving. And this cage... I feel like I've seen something like before....... Ah! This is one of the anime leaders Myotismon captured! "Sonic goes up to another cage" Sonic: And this cage.... this is one is holding a cartoon leader! This place... Its the prison for the captured leaders of animation! "Sonic goes up to another cage but this one is empty" Sonic: This one's empty... Though this one....this one is for Mobius.... Myotismon was gonna put Sally in here. ...... Or me. "Sonic then goes up to another empty cage" Sonic: This cage is for the leader of Disney. But hasn't Myotismon put Mickey in here? "Suddenly Sonic hears heavy foot steps coming from behind him. He turns around and sees a Zerg Ultralisk" Sonic: An Ultralisk!? How did one get in here!? Ultralisk: "Roars" Sonic: This one looks meaner then the ones from before... and that's fine with me! "Sonic attack with a serious of homing attacks. The Ultralisk swings his scythe's at Sonic he barely avoided" Sonic: Whew! "The Ultralisk tries to crush Sonic but he runs out the way. Sonic then summons his guitar and fires lasers at it. The lasers seem to hardly faze the Ultralisk and it swings its scythe hitting Sonic knocking him into a wall hard" Sonic: "Hits the wall" AAHH!! "Groaning" Ultralisk: "Roars" Sonic: "Gets back up and puts his guitar" All right...let's try this! "Darkness surrounds Sonic and he turns into his Werehog form" Sonic: All right, big guy! Let's see how you handle this! "Sonic's arm stretches forward hitting The Ultralisk with a powerful punch that pushes the Ultralisk back a bit" Sonic: YEAH! That did something! "The Ultralisk swings its scythe again but this time Sonic grabs hold of its scythe and hangs on. The Ultralisk tries to swings him off him but Sonic hangs on. But later Sonic then jumps and delivers a series of powerful punches on him. The Ultralisk stands dazed after the assault" Sonic: "Turns back to normal" Time to finish this! SONIC WIND! "Sonic unleashes his Sonic Wind attack and it hits the Ultralisk. The Ultralisk roars then collapses defeated" Sonic: "Panting" Well....that's done. "Suddenly the Disney cage opens up and leads to a new path" Sonic: So there's more to this huh? This is clearly Myotismon's lair. He must be here. "Sonic enters the new path to find Myotismon" To be continued...Category:LOTM: Darkness IncarnateCategory:Side StoriesCategory:Legends of the Multi-UniverseCategory:22kingdomheartsfanCategory:TranscriptsCategory:What If AdventuresCategory:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius